


Ruckzuck

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, also the guys from neu! are here too, but theyre not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: 1970. Ralf and Florian have some after-party festivities.





	Ruckzuck

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk

Ralf took a drag from a joint, sitting on the floor directly in front of Emil who was weaving flowers through his hair. The party had died down, the music had stopped and nobody bothered to go and switch it to another record. Florian looked over from the couch, smiling at the sight of Ralf with the pretty red roses in his locks. Emil tugged a bit too hard, and Ralf winced.

“Emil, please!” 

“Don’t be such a baby, I’m being as gentle as I can.”

Florian chuckled. He got off the couch and sat next to Emil and Ralf. “Ralfie, you look very pretty.”

Ralf’s face flushed. “Florian, don’t embarrass me in front of my friend here.”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Emil said. “I really don’t care, honest.”

Ralf put the joint back up to his mouth, as Florian leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. “Has everyone else left, Emil?” Ralf said.

“Everyone except for Klaus and Michael. I think they’re raiding the fridge right now.” Suddenly, the sounds of smashing plates ringed through the flat, followed by Michael sticking his head out into the living room.

“Emil, Klaus had an accident.”

“Fuck, I hope you two didn’t make a complete mess of my kitchen,” Emil said, getting up. “Since you guys did it, you’re going to help me clean it up.”

Ralf watched as Emil left the room and turned to Florian. “So, what do you want to do now?”

“Dunno. What do you want to do?” Florian brushed some hair out of Ralf’s face.

“I dunno. That’s why I asked you.”

“Hmm. Well, to be honest, I’m a bit tired. Maybe we should go to sleep.”

“Together?”

“Why not? We are an official couple now, are we not?”

“Of course we are.” Ralf gave Florian a small, quick kiss on the lips, his glasses bumping into Flori’s nose. Florian cupped Ralf’s face before he pulled away and went in for a deeper, longer kiss. Being caught by surprise, Ralf’s mouth opened just enough for Florian’s tongue to sneak it’s way in there. Their saliva mixing, and tongues dancing, Ralf grabbed Florian by the hair on the back of his head, desperately clinging to him, pulling him closer. Finally, he had to let go and break the kiss to catch his breath.

“Ralfie, we really should take this to the bedroom.”

“Ja, I agree.”

So they got up and went to the bedroom door, Ralf trying to make out some more and Florian getting handsy, coping a feel on Ralf’s shapely ass, as his other hand turned the knob. Ralf made a beeline for the bed and plopped down on top of it while Florian closed and locked the door behind him.

Ralf closed his eyes for a bit allowing himself to nod off, just a little bit, until he was jolted awake by Florian laying on top of him. “Flori, you’re squishing me!” Ralf said, in between bouts of laughter.

“Sorry about that.” Florian rolled off Ralf and laid down to his side. “So, Ralf... Do you want to do it?”

“Do what, fuck?” Ralf blushed. He knew this day would come soon, when they’d consummate their relationship. It was exciting, getting to explore a lover’s body for the first time, but also slightly nerve-wracking.

“Ja, ja...”

“God, I really want to,” Ralf said, reaching a hand out towards Florian’s face. “Only if you want to...”

“I do.”

“Then, yes.”

Florian dug his face into the crook of Ralf’s neck, licking and tasting the skin before nibbling the flesh, making Ralf softly cry out. Florian’s hands moved to Ralf’s leather jacket, slipping it off, one sleeve at a time. Ralf shivered as a cold draft hit his bare arms and he felt Florian’s cold hands slip under his t-shirt.

“Lift your arms up,” Florian said. Ralf complied and Florian lifted his shirt up over his limbs and off, leaving his upper body exposed. He lowered his face to Ralf’s chest, taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it. Ralf just laid back, enjoying the slight sensation, although he wasn’t as sensitive there as he expected. He grabbed at Florian’s wool sweater, tugging at it, trying to take it off. Florian eventually took it off himself, and unbuckled Ralf’s belt, yanked it off and tossed it to the side. Ralf lifted his hips up to make it a little easier for Flori to finish undressing him, still shaking from the exposure. 

“Ralf, are you okay?” 

“I’m really cold.”

“Alright, give me a second.” Florian stepped out of the bedroom into the larger living space. He found the knob for the heater and turned it on and then walked into the kitchen where Emil was overseeing Klaus and Michael sweeping up pieces of broken china.

“Florian, where did your sweater go?” Emil said.

“It got torn off my back by some wild animal. The usual.” 

Emil laughed. “I see what’s going on. The oil’s in that top cupboard, help yourself.” 

“Danke.”

Florian came back to Ralf, rolling around in the sheets. He spread Ralf’s legs, noticing his erection. His hand went down and stroked Ralf’s cock, lightly dragging his fingers across the skin, and Ralf shivered some more from his boyfriend’s touch. “Oh god,” he moaned. Kisses were planted all over his chest and stomach. Florian held up Ralf’s legs, giving his inner thighs more sloppy kisses and licks, before he took the head of Ralf’s cock into his mouth. 

“Ah, Florian!” Ralf reached down to tug at Florian’s hair, trying to get him to take more of his length. Florian tried to engulf the cock, but he gagged and had to withdraw.

“I’m sorry, I’m not used to doing this.”

“It’s okay, Flori.” Ralf gasped as Florian went down on him again, slowly and teasing with his tongue. Florian pulled his pants off and and took his still soft cock in his hand while still sucking off Ralf. 

Ralf looked down at Florian and noticed that he was touching himself. “Florian, do you need me to help you?”

Florian took the cock out of his mouth. “Ja, you can.”

Florian got on top of Ralf, straddling his chest, waving his dick in his front of his face. Ralf touched it, tentatively. “Can I suck it?”

Florian responded by moving his hips closer to Ralf’s face. Ralf craned his neck forwards, licking the tip and moving downwards, his lips caressing the organ, teeth lightly raking across the length. However, the position was too uncomfortable to hold and Ralf had to stop. He flopped back down on the bed, panting.

“Florian, please...”

Florian moved off Ralf’s body and back between his legs, reaching for the bottle of oil. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He said, while unscrewing the cap.

Ralf nodded his head. “Alright, I gotta get you ready first.”

Florian poured some of the oil on his fingers, and pressed one digit into Ralf’s hole. He eased it in and out, watching Ralf’s face to see if he was comfortable, before adding another finger inside.

“God Florian, stop teasing me and just get to it already.” Ralf’s breathing was getting more heavy.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Florian added a third finger.

“I can handle it, please...”

Florian slathered his cock with oil and lined it up with Ralf’s entrance and pushed into it. Ralf grabbed the sheets, and clenched his jaw at the burning sensation of the stretch. Florian stopped at the hilt to let Ralf catch his breath. He looked down at Ralf, still wearing his glasses, his face almost as red as the flowers intertwined in his curls. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Ralf shook his head. “It’s fine, you’re just... so big...”

Florian gave that trademark wide smile of his and pulled out and pushed back in. Feeling like he was about to burst, Ralf gripped onto Florian’s back, digging his fingernails into the bare skin. He pressed his lips to Florian’s neck, kissing him, as he felt each thrust into his body.

“Flori, I love you,” Ralf whimpered, muffled from his face being buried into his lover. The heat that had started in his groin had moved throughout his body. He couldn’t take it anymore. He managed to get a hand between their sweaty bodies to attend to his cock. At the rate they were going, they’d cum at any second now.

Ralf was the first to come undone, shooting his seed over Florians belly. He immediately tensed up around Florian’s cock, who, after sensing that Ralf had finished, picked up the pace and came inside him. Ralf sighed as Florian pulled out and collapsed next to him. They laid like that for a minute or so, breathing heavily, then Ralf threw an arm around Flori’s waist, pulling him closer.

“I love you,” Ralf mumbled.

“I know, Liebling.”


End file.
